Fata
by Akizuki Sai
Summary: Have you ever loved someone to the extent you'd be happy if she is happy even in the arms of another? She did. Have you ever loved someone to the extent you'd fight for her no matter what? He did. Have you ever doubted fate and ended up wrong later on? Th
1. Default Chapter

Sai-chan here! I was supposed to finish typing the 2nd part of Owari when I came across one of my notes for another fic and before I knew it, I simply have to finish it and upload it.

It's a serious fic but hopefully will lighten up on the succeeding chapters. This won't be too long – around four or five chapters as I currently have four fics that needs updating and three fics that needs some serious rewriting and five new fics pending, and I intend to finish them all before school starts – I have a hunch college life will be quite tough.

Disclaimer: Typing this down over and over can be pretty annoying. If I own CCS, ET will be an official pairing and will take center stage. But obviously I don't, ok?

* * *

_Destiny is not a matter of chance,_

_It is a matter of choice_

_It is not a thing to be waited for, _

_But a thing to be achieved_

**William Jennings Bryan**

* * *

She wanted to change.

She desperately needed to do so.

For her it was the only way she could let go and forget – to let go and forget of the cherry blossom who had been the center of her life for years.

The curtains were drawn already. The card mistress fulfilled her mission and fell in love with her rival who loved her back. She being the videotaping friend who was happy as long as the person she loved the most was happy even in the arms of another saw it and even gave both a push to bring them together.

The two had their happily ever after.

She thought she would have hers as well. She was wrong.

Couples do need some quality time together after all. And where better to get that time than the one allotted to the always supportive best friend?

And slowly the official photographer/ costume designer/ matchmaker/ adviser/ best friend was placed on the sidelines.

Until like being splashed with cold water she woke up from her illusion and realized one thing: she was unhappy.

Realization dawned unto her one morning when she woke up in one of those locked-up-in-my-room-crying nights and found her favorite picture of her and Sakura-chan broken.

She tried salvaging it but to no avail.

It was way beyond repair – just like her and Sakura-chan.

Getting up from her bed she took her robe by her vanity and walked to her bathroom. Without removing her nightgown she turned the shower knob allowing the water to destroy the fine fabric.

What was there to save in a life beyond repair anyway?

* * *

**FATA**

**BY: AKIZUKI SAI**

* * *

He was mature beyond his years – well, at least his other self was.

And throughout his existence it was his mature side who ruled over his body. He dictated him what to do, what to say and even how to feel and how to live – until now.

With emotions bottled up, the child in him came into the surface and he started to throw a fit. Chairs broken, mattress on the floor, blankets torn, everything was a mess like his mind and being.

He couldn't understand.

Even after all the things his other half told him, he still couldn't understand.

How could their love go into shambles?

_You just can't be together anymore…_ His other self told him.

"_Why? Why? Why?"_ he asked in clenched teeth as he punched his bedroom mirror continuously, sending shards of glass all over the place.

A small piece hit his cheek in a fine line and slowly, blood dripped from the wound.

_Fata_ was all his other self told him.

_Fate._

Everything in the room was broken – his TV screen, his antique vase, and his glasses. He gave off a careless shrug.

He could always zap them back to normal anyway.

Except for one thing. His heart.

* * *

**Dedicated to my imotou: Mayie-chan **

**And to two of my avid reviewers: Requiem Elise and BabylonianPrincess – Arigatou**

* * *

Purple eyes watched uneven strands of ash colored hair fall on a rumpled heap in the finely carpeted floor with satisfaction.

With a broken glass as a substitute to a blunt scissor who met a tragic end with her balcony door she had to admit hat she did quite a great job in trimming her hair.

She must have gotten carried away though when she noticed something crimson slid down her pale neck and fingers.

In awe she stared at her bloodstained hands not minding the pounding in her door.

The red was beautiful – heartbreakingly beautiful. Staring at it was like getting into a trance… a dream… a reverie, a reverie where all sadness and emotion melt into oblivion.

It felt good.

"Tomoyo! Tomoyo! Tomoyo!" Sonomi's panic-stricken voice cried, bringing her back to her senses. Apparently, she had her bodyguards tear down the door when they heard something broke.

"_Okaasan…_" Tomoyo muttered, looking at her mother with wary eyes. Without her assent something warm slid down her cheeks.

"_'kaasan…_" she said in a broken voice as she blindly reached for the finely clad woman who was in the verge of tears.

"It's all right sweetheart…" Sonomi said, soothingly patting her daughter's back.

"It's all right…"

* * *

Clow Reed did a lot of mistakes in his life. At a young age, he spent a life of seclusion absorbed in his studies. He was amazed on how the stars and the forces of nature were related to everyone and everything imaginable.

The more he learned, the more he yearned for more. And the more he yearned for more, the more he isolated himself from everyone else. He did not even open the door for a love knocking.

Before he knew it, he was his own island.

He was wrong and at the setting of his sun he wanted to set things right.

There were many things he wanted to do over again and so he reincarnated himself in two beings, knowing the burden of being the most powerful sorcerer on earth.

Fujitaka, one of his reincarnations led a normal life having no memory of his past. Even though he became a widower at a young age he experienced the true meaning of love, loving and being loved in return.

His other reincarnation wasn't that lucky though.

His eleven years of romance with a woman he's willing to fight for ended in shambles and no amount of magic could put it back.

Magic was powerless when it comes to fate after all.

Clow knew that.

And so did Eriol.

_Cursed fate._

* * *

Sonomi Daidouji is close to being an epitome of perfection. She is beautiful, nice, charming, rich and excels in almost everything – studies, sports, literature, art, business, you name it, and she's on top of it. She isn't the president of a huge toy company for nothing now, is she?

More than twenty years of experience in the real world taught her many things. For the fearsome President, there is no problem that cannot be solved, there is nothing broken that cannot be fixed.

Except for one thing: Her daughter: Tomoyo.

No amount of money can fix her.

Fate is worth more than all the world's riches – she knows that.

And it hurts her more knowing that she can't even help her own daughter.

She'll do anything to see her smile.

* * *

_Men are not prisoners of fate,_

_But only prisoners of their own mind_

Franklin D Roosevelt

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview:**

The moment Eriol opened his eyes he knew that he was not in his apartment. Struggling to sit up he realized a certain weight pulling the sheets and his gaze averted to a sleeping figure engulfing him with an air of nostalgia.

* * *

What do you think?

I'm going insane after our computer broke down and we had to replace the power supply and video card.

Please drop a review, ne?

Arigatou


	2. Finding Comfort

When Nakuru and Spinel arrived at the manor from the grocery store they knew something was terribly wrong.

Eriol was locked up in the library and all they could hear were the eerie keys of the piano. The two tried knocking but to no avail.

"What are you doing?" Spinel asked, hovering above Nakuru who took something from her breast pocket.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm picking the lock, I'm not going to stand here and let him be!" Nakuru said, fidgeting the lock with a number of needles.

"Where did you learn that?" Spinel asked incredulous.

"In an article in the internet… I needed to open Touya-kun's locker to put in the lunch I prepare for him everyday," Nakuru said with a wicked grin.

They then heard something slam on the piano keys and they paled.

"Eriol-_sama_!" the two exclaimed in unison.

"Hurry up!" Spinel yelled, trying his best not to break his cool demeanor miserably. Something was terribly wrong.

"I'm hurrying up here, so quit nagging me!" Nakuru yelled back, frantically picking the lock.

They heard a soft click.

"Eriol-_sama_!" Nakuru yelled, slamming the door open.

"Ruby, Spinel, how did the trip to the grocery store go?" Eriol asked from the piano bench, forcing a smile like nothing happened.

"It was less chaotic than usual. I managed to stop Nakuru from choking me with a block of chocolate," Spinel replied, landing on his master's shoulders and surveying his surroundings. Nothing was unusual in the circular library asides from his master's aura which seems to be gloomier and darker from what he remembered.

"How many times… Master! Your hand!" Nakuru exclaimed, pointing at the blood dripping from the young sorcerer's bandaged hand staining the grand piano's ivory keys.

"Oh, I guess I strained my hand too much," Eriol said, carelessly looking at his hand.

"What happened? And what was that racket earlier?" Nakuru asked pulling out a handkerchief.

"I accidentally broke my bedroom mirror… it's nothing really," Eriol said dismissively as Nakuru removed his bandage.

Lines formed in the sun guardian's forehead upon his master's statement. An accident was the last thing that could possibly happen to his master.

"This is no good. The wounds are too deep. Spinel, call Kaho-_sama_," Nakuru anxiously said upon sight of the gruesome wound not calling the sun guardian his detested nickname for once.

Spinel flew from his post.

"Don't!" Eriol exclaimed startling the two and stopping Spinel on his tracks.

"Why? Did you and Kaho-_sama_ have a fight?" Spinel asked, flying back to his master's shoulders.

Eriol shook his head no.

Spinel and Nakuru looked at each other as if to ask themselves what to do. For a moment the three of them were silent and Nakuru felt herself shiver. She was never used to gloomy atmospheres. Not even with Suppi.

"S-she… she left…" Eriol muttered under his breath. "It's over… Let's leave this place…"

And to Spinel and Nakuru's horror they saw the last thing they expected from the half reincarnation of the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

Eriol Hiiragizawa cried.

* * *

The 21-year old Li clan leader stopped his silver convertible by the Daidouji manor's gates and pressed the intercom.

"Good morning, how may I help you?" a smooth feminine voice from the other line said.

"I'm Li Syaoran. Madam Daidouji asks for my presence," the chestnut haired lad replied.

"I'll open the gates. Please wait," the voice from the intercom said.

Seconds later the wrought iron gates opened and the young Li entered the circular driveway leading to the front door where the Daidouji Toys President was waiting.

"Good morning, Li-san. I'm sorry for calling you on such a short notice," Sonomi greeted as Syaoran steps out of the car.

"It's nothing, Daidouji-_sama,_" Syaoran said, removing his sunglasses allowing the sun to illuminate his amber eyes, his hands on his pockets.

Sonomi took a deep breath and smiled.

"Why don't we get inside for tea?" she said, ushering Syaoran inside. With a small nod the chestnut haired lad followed Sonomi inside the house which was deafeningly quiet save from Sonomi's heels slightly touching the tiled floor and the Chinese boy quickly knew that something was amiss.

"You needed to talk to me about something?" Syaoran asked, taking a seat upon their entry at the veranda.

"Is green tea fine with you? I had this one from a business trip in Kyushu," Sonomi asked, pouring tea for the lad and not answering his question.

"Is this about Tomoyo?" Syaoran asked straightforwardly. Sonomi froze.

"The tea goes well with cheesecakes. I made this myself," Sonomi said regaining her composure and changing the topic, slicing a cake for Syaoran.

"We haven't been hearing from Tomoyo for weeks, Sakura is worried. Her phone calls were never answered," Syaoran said shifting the topic, his voice serious.

Sonomi sighed.

"She left…" she said in a small voice.

Syaoran's eyes widened in surprise.

"Left?" he repeated, not believing what he just heard.

"For London… yesterday…" Sonomi said not looking at Syaoran in the eye.

"But why didn't she tell me? Or Sakura? And why the sudden leave!" Syaoran asked his voice raising a notch.

"Because she didn't want you or Sakura to know," Sonomi said sipping her tea to calm her nerves.

Syaoran looked at her startled. He opened his mouth but no words came out.

"You know why, Syaoran," Sonomi said setting down her cup and looking at the Chinese boy in the eye.

Syaoran looked down. Of course, he knew. The turned down invitations to parties, the missed lunches and the late choir practices – everything was to give him and Sakura time together, so much that the gaps between them have grown so much.

"She didn't even said goodbye," Syaoran muttered under his breath, fist clenching.

"Tomoyo's having a hard time now, please understand," Sonomi said in a soft voice.

"You want me to be the one to tell Sakura?" Syaoran said reading Sonomi's mind.

Sonomi nodded.

Things are going to be difficult.

* * *

_If you look for truth, you may find comfort in the end;_

_If you look for comfort you will not get either comfort or truth _

_only soft soap and wishful thinking to begin,_

_And in the end, despair._

**C.S. Lewis 1898-1963**

**British scholar and Novelist**

* * *

Ever wonder why models never smile whenever they hit the ramp?

That's because by doing so they will be distracting their audience from appreciating the clothes their donning. Instead of the clothes they will focus on the models.

She never smiled while in the ramp. Come to think of it, she never smiles at all.

But there is something about the way the light touches her pale skin and ash colored stresses that compels anyone to look at her.

She is simply enigmatic.

Her eyes hidden within layers of long lashes speak volumes about her that makes anyone think of one thing – heartbreakingly beautiful.

That characteristic of hers boosted her career in front of the camera and earned her a growing list of admirers who are in the verge of kissing the grounds she walks on.

She isn't the social type though. Personally, she prefers working behind the camera but her present job pays the bills better now that she is living an independent life away from her mother. She still keeps in touch with her though. She just needs time and space, time and space to find what she's looking for. What it is, she doesn't know, but she'll definitely know once she found it.

As of her admirers? They all received the heartbreaking no from the catwalk's heartbreaker.

She never entertained a single one of them. They just aren't worth her time.

Her mother did try persuading her to date countless of times but always end up losing. The closest response in her favor that she can get was Tomoyo's approval to attend the post show's cocktails with a couple of close friends in the industry.

But that was about it.

"Hello?" Tomoyo groggily answered her mobile phone from her bedside table. She warily eyed her alarm clock and groaned. It was only six thirty-five in the morning.

"Tomoyo! Where on earth are you?" the shrilling voice of Luisa, her manager screamed from the other line. Tomoyo winced and moved the phone inches away from her ears.

"Good morning Luisa! And to answer your question I am currently in bed snoring until you woke me up, what's the matter?" Tomoyo sarcastically answered, stifling a yawn.

"You're supposed to be here five minutes ago!" Luisa exclaimed.

"I'm supposed to be where? You told me last night that I have no work today," Tomoyo asked getting up from bed and opening her closet, skimming her clothes. She has a pretty good idea where their conversation is going. Quickly she changed into a pair of khakis, a black top and a green jacket, her phone in between her ears and shoulders.

"I did?" Luisa asked like the forgetful person she is.

"Yes, you did." Tomoyo said, grabbing her purse and keys and a beret to cover her hair.

"Well, can you get to Artemis' in ten minutes? I'll treat you to dinner…" Luisa said her voice soft and saccharine.

"… cause if you don't I'll be in really big trouble…" Luisa continued. Tomoyo rolled her eyes. She was expecting that.

"Fine. You're going to treat me big for this, Lui. Bye." Tomoyo said hanging up before Luisa starts her kilometer long thank you's that will do nothing but consume her time. Without wasting another second she dashed out of her pad and rushed into the parking lot and drove her convertible away.

One hand on the steering wheel she reached for her silver mobile phone from her coat pocket which was ringing incessantly. She need not look at the screen to know the caller and answered it straight away.

"Lui, I'm on my way… stop being paranoid…I know that… relax, will you? You don't want your baby to look some stressed kid with lines on his face now, do you?" Tomoyo teased light- heartedly as she swerves into a corner.

"I'll call you when I get there… I, Oh my God!" Tomoyo exclaimed quickly stepping on the brakes upon sight of a man crossing the street. Her actions weren't fast enough though and she hit the man.

* * *

Not everyone is good in expressing their feelings – especially verbally. It is due to this fact that art was born – paintings, sculptures, literature even music. All of these were created out of man's unconscious desire to express himself and to free his being of feelings of joy, love, life, hope, beauty, success, failure and even lost and grief.

He used to be good in words and every form of expression imaginable. But when his fairy tale world shattered the way a mirror crashes to the ground no word or form of art can express his feelings better than the piano.

It was like an extension of his being, a mirror of his soul.

Anything he played be it be a composition of his or not, never fails to send anyone to tears or bring them to a feeling of Nirvana.

It was like magic- not the kind influenced by his other being for it doesn't even come close - rather it was his heart that mesmerizes anyone who listens to him.

It was during his trip to Japan when he was spotted by an agent who offered him a career that will let him play his music and travel around the globe.

He was reluctant at first but it was his guardian's persuasions that made him accept the offer.

After all, it isn't everyday you get paid for doing something you want. Besides it will be a good opportunity to find what he's looking for. What it is, he has no idea. But he has a feeling he'll know once he found it.

"Hello?" Eriol groggily answered his mobile phone from his bedside table.

"MASTER!" Nakuru squealed from the other line, so loud Eriol had to move the phone inches away from his ears. He was now definitely wide awake.

"Ruby, how are you and Spinel?" Eriol asked putting on his glasses and taking a glimpse at his alarm clock. It was only a quarter past six.

"Suppi and I are doing great! I get to feed Suppi with sweets a lot," Nakuru said excitedly.

"I hope you're not causing Yelan-_sama_ too much trouble," Eriol said walking to his kitchen and grabbing a cup and saucer.

"Anyway, Suppi and I called to greet you a HAPPY BIRTHDAY! We know Hong Kong and New York have different…" Nakuru greeted with twice the excitement in her voice.

"I think Eriol-_sama_ already got the idea, Ruby… now give me the phone!" Eriol heard Spinel growl in the background.

"Wait till it's your turn! … Back to what I was saying Eriol-_sama_… we saw your performance on TV last week, you were so gooooooooooood!" Nakuru squealed like a girl half her age – physically, as it is common knowledge to everyone that the moon guardian has a mind that of a six year old.

"_Arigatou_ Ruby," Eriol replied with a chuckle as he opened his coffee container. He turned the container upside down. It was empty.

"It's my turn now!" Spinel exclaimed snatching the phone.

"_Otanjoubi omedetou, _Eriol-_sama,_" the sun guardian greeted averting to his calm voice.

"_Arigatou_, Spinel," Eriol replied turning to his refrigerator. It was empty as well.

Instead of a coherent reply Eriol heard an explosion and the line was cut. Eriol chuckled and tucked his phone in his pocket. It was like his guardians to end their conversations like that. He made them that way.

"No coffee, no milk, no lemonade, not even spring water – great," he smirked to himself grabbing his keys and walking out of his pad.

He was to put on his headphones when his phone rang yet again and he had to answer it.

"Ruby, didn't I tell you…" Eriol started.

"_Hisashiburi,_ Eriol…" a soft voice said from the other line.

Eriol froze.

"K-Kaho?" he stammered not believing his ears.

"I'm surprised you still remember my voice," Kaho said with a soft chuckle.

"Why did you call?" Eriol asked having a hard time finding his voice.

"I just wanted to greet you a happy birthday… I won't take much of your time… bye," Kaho replied hanging up before Eriol could say a word.

Eriol stared at his phone with an expression between that of anger, bitterness and sadness. His brows furrowed and with a careless shrug he slammed the phone in the concrete pavement and crossed the street unaware of the speeding convertible headed in his direction.

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own no CCS. Just this weird plot.**

* * *

This is the chapter where all roads cross and where I get cross-eyed from all the writing and typing. I'm seriously in need of a beta-reader. Please bear all my typos and grammatical errors. School's back and I'm cramming to upload despite all the things I must complete to get a decent grade in college.

What is heaven?

For the reincarnated mage, it is not the region above and surrounding the earth or the abode of God, the angels and of deserving souls after death. For him it is right in her arms in her bedroom where she lulls him to sleep, cradling him like a child.

He doesn't know how he got there or why she was there. The only thing he knows is that in his eyes she's an angel sent to comfort him for reasons only God knows what.

He never felt so at peace before and can't supply himself reasons on how he can deserve such.

But he is really grateful.

He's been hurting for so long and it only took a touch from her hand to make everything go away.

She is that powerful even without magic.

Maybe it's because she smelled of sorrow just like him. Misery loves company after all. Or maybe it's because she does not pity him or sympathize with him, she merely understands.

He doesn't really know but it surely feels good to have someone who understands.

And he found himself drifting back to sleep.

* * *

Twenty-two year old Tomoyo Daidouji smiled at the sleeping figure before her as she dried her hair with a towel.

Out of the twenty thousand people flooding New York City why does she have to run her car into her former fifth grade classmate who she thought was thousands of miles away from her?

Gently she wiped the traces of tears in his handsome face with her fingers and adjusted his blanket. He was just like a child.

Despite all the manipulations he did way back the card captoring days and despite being the half reincarnation of the most powerful sorcerer in the world nothing changes the fact that Eriol Hiiragizawa is human.

She has to admit though that he is the last person she thought will be in such an emotional crisis close to hers. Surely, the world is full of surprises.

Slowly dark blue eyes opened and stared at her.

She smiled. An act she could not believe herself to be doing. It simply came out of her, like a reflex.

"Go sleep some more. The doctor advised you to rest a bit longer, Eriol," she said slightly running her fingers to his hair.

"D-daidouji?" he stuttered rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Tomoyo is fine, Eriol. We're not in Japan and it's been a long time…" she said slightly chuckling and tucking him back to bed.

"Tomoyo…" he muttered sleepily a grin crossing his features before he closed his eyes.

"Sweet dreams," she whispered. With the mage fast asleep she walked to her vanity to brush her hair.

Ever since that fateful day two years ago she never trimmed her hair again nor did she let anyone style it for her and now her ash colored stresses has grown a couple of inches pass her shoulders, her bangs barely reaching her chin.

It was a reminder of her transition.

She has changed.

But one thing didn't: her bitterness.

She never acknowledged it, but it was always there.

Her mobile phone suddenly rang disrupting her train of thoughts. Hastily she answered it cautious not to wake Eriol. "Hello?"

"How's the pianist?" the voice of Luisa greeted from the other line.

"Sleeping. The doctor said he wasn't injured that bad," Tomoyo replied setting down her brush.

"I still can't believe you talked your way out of the shoot earlier without putting up much of an argument with Lucas," Luisa said.

"Well, it can't be helped. It's not like we're in a hurry for the pictures anyway. Is my schedule clear for tomorrow?" Tomoyo asked walking towards the window. She peered through the gauzy curtain. It was raining.

"I cleared it already as you wanted it, but you'll be in full swing afterwards, mostly in preparation for Relena's launching collection next next week," Luisa replied. "I'll just give you a call if there are any changes."

"I see. Thanks a lot, Lui… good night," Tomoyo said hanging up.

Turning off her mobile phone she places it on top of her vanity and sets down in the bed stifling a yawn.

"I knew I should've taken that pad with a guestroom instead of an office… oh well, I guess sleeping beside you isn't such a bad idea… don't worry I won't attack you," she chuckled messing the sleeping Eriol's hair fondly before turning off the lampshade.

He was sleeping soundly.

Maybe she'll have a good sleep tonight as well.

* * *

The moment Eriol opened his eyes the following morning he knew he was not in his room. The cream and black walls were a stark contrast to his blue and white ones. Struggling to seat up, he realized a certain weight pulling the sheets from him.

He felt his jaw drop.

Sleeping soundly beside him was a skimpily clad girl with a downright charming face.

"What the…" he muttered a hand on his forehead.

His fingers brushed into the edges of his bandage and memories of the previous night came back to him.

"_Sou ka…"_

* * *

**Fata**

**By: Akizuki Sai**

**Chapter 2: Finding Comfort**

* * *

"Good morning! I hope you don't mind that I took the liberty of preparing breakfast, unlike my pad you got a well stocked kitchen," Eriol greeted from the kitchen counter upon sight of a sleepy Tomoyo going down the flight of stairs.

"Eriol? How are you feeling? You should be taking a rest," Tomoyo said sleepily rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I'm feeling better. I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble," Eriol replied pulling out a chair for Tomoyo who sat with a small thank you.

"I should be the one saying that. It was irresponsible on my part to take phone calls while on the road, do you need any help there?" Tomoyo asked looking at Eriol.

"I'm almost through… I'm at fault as well… I was a bit… distracted." Eriol said setting down a plate of freshly made pancakes in front of Tomoyo.

"I called your manager Cedric yesterday and told him what happened, I think he's dropping by later this afternoon to check on you," Tomoyo said pouring some syrup over her pancakes.

''Thanks… I…I…uh…" Eriol muttered joining Tomoyo at the table.

Tomoyo looked at him quizzically.

"What's the matter?" Tomoyo asked tilting her head sideward.

"Nothing… you have a nice unit here," Eriol commented changing the topic.

"You think so? The modeling agency provided it for me while I'm working here," Tomoyo replied taking a forkful of her pancake.

"So from being the one behind the camera you're now in front of it," Eriol said eyeing the framed pictures hanging by the wall with admiration. They were all full of the ads Tomoyo modeled for and the people Eriol suspects to be her colleagues.

"What happened to your filming of Sakura-_chan_?" he asked looking at Tomoyo for her reaction.

With an apathetic voice she said, "I've grown out of it."

Eriol silenced. There was something deadly about her voice that made him decide not to bring the subject up. It would be too rude to ask.

Tomoyo noticed his silence and felt guilty. Deciding to lighten up the mood she decided to start up some small talk.

"How's Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun by the way?" she asked.

"As always Ruby never gives up in feeding Spinel sweets. They're visiting the Li's this month," Eriol replied inwardly grateful that she no longer seem bothered from his question earlier. "They'll be joining me in my trip to Australia around the first week of April."

"That's good to hear"

"How about you? How long are you staying here?"

"I'll be having a short break by the end of the month. I'm thinking of visiting mother in Scotland," Tomoyo replied forking another pancake. Just then the doorbell rang surprising the two.

"I'll go get it," Tomoyo said drinking her juice as she made her way to the door.

As soon as she opened the door a woman in her late twenties with short blonde hair and blue green eyes wearing a baby blue maternity dress stepped in like a whirlwind and ran straight to her kitchen sink and started throwing up.

"Lui? What are you doing here? What happened to you?' Tomoyo asked upon sight of her manager. Realizing her friend's situation she quickly grabbed a towel and a glass of water.

"There's a sudden change of plans, the producer needs to leave for Chicago with the photos this afternoon…" Luisa started before throwing up yet again.

"You should have just called, it's not good for you and the baby to go around places like this," Tomoyo said stroking Luisa's back gently.

"But you broke your car and I didn't want you to have a hard time rushing to the set, so I thought I might as well give you a lift," Luisa said as she wiped her mouth with the towel and drank the water.

Tomoyo felt herself smile which quickly disappeared when her friend rushed back into the sink to throw up the rest of whatever was left in her digestive system.

"Why don't you rest here for awhile? I'll call the producer and cancel today's pictorial and watch over you, you really need to rest," Tomoyo said walking Luisa to the couch.

"No! You take the car and go straight there. I'll just rest here for awhile, I can take care of myself," Luisa said getting up.

"No! I'll stay here. What if something happens to you? Paris will be mad at me if anything happens to you and the baby," Tomoyo said with twice the stubbornness of her manager.

"But…" Luisa said running out of words.

"I'll go watch over her," Eriol who has been watching the scene the whole time said from the kitchen.

"Eriol?" Tomoyo said confused.

"I'll watch over Ms. Luisa, you get ready for your pictorial, Tomoyo," Eriol said walking to the living room.

Tomoyo looked at Eriol hesitantly.

"We'll be fine. You better get going to your job," Eriol said reassuringly.

Tomoyo smiled. "_Arigatou_" she said before disappearing to her room to get changed.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Eriol asked Luisa as she tries to get up from the sofa. Tomoyo left an hour ago and Luisa took a nap.

"Still a bit dizzy," Luisa replied resting her head by the armrest.

"Drink this, it will make you feel a lot better," Eriol said handing her a cup of peppermint tea. "It's not good for you to go to hot places. It will only make you more nauseous."

"It's part of the job," Luisa said with a sly grin sipping her tea gratefully. "This tea is really good… uh… what's your name again?"

""My name is Eriol, Eriol Hiiragizawa. I'm Tomoyo's classmate back in fifth grade," Eriol replied seating by the armchair beside the sofa extending a hand to the pregnant woman.

"Luisa Heywood, Luisa's fine," the blue green eyed blonde said setting down her cup to shake the English gentleman's hand.

"I'm currently Tomoyo's manager, secretary, shopping partner, friend and everything else in between," Luisa joked taking a cookie from the plate Eriol set by the coffee table. "Did you make this? These are really good!"

Eriol nodded with a smile.

"My husband, Paris is really goodin making sweets. At times I'd argue with him for making all those hard to resist pastries that I just keep on gaining weight. Unlike Tom I gain weight easily," Luisa said taking another cookie.

"How long have you been working with Tomoyo?" Eriol asked pouring Luisa another cup of tea.

"I've been trying to persuade her into modeling since she's around 12 but she only took up my offer about a year and a half ago when I met her again in London," Luisa narrated helping herself with another cookie.

"I didn't recognize her at first because of her hair but she's the kind of girl who's beautiful no matter what and the camera loves her. I knew it right when I first saw her." Luisa said beaming with pride. "After her first shoot the offers just keep on coming."

Eriol smiled listening intently.

"I've never seen anyone in the industry with a charm like hers. She's like a doll – perfect down to the very last detail." Luisa said dreamily.

"Does she still sing?" Eriol asked eagerly recalling the number of times he heard the raven represented the school in competitions.

"She sings?" Luisa repeated surprised.

Eriol nodded confused. "Yes, she's part of the choir back in elementary. We even did a duet. I'm surprised she no longer sings, she really has a lovely voice."

"Tom never told me that! Next time we go out I'll drag her to every karaoke in sight!" Luisa grumbled jokingly.

Eriol smiled, inwardly piecing together the random facts he learned earlier.

Something was terribly wrong.

* * *

"So what brings you in such a busy city?" Luisa asked later on after taking another nap.

"I'll be performing for a show here next next week and then I'm off for a short vacation in Australia with my cousin," Eriol replied putting down the newspaper he's reading.

"You sure travel a lot," Luisa commented.

"As they say, the world is a book, if you do not travel, you'd have read but a page," Eriol noted grinning.

Luisa chuckled.

Eriol looked at her confused.

"She said the same thing to me about a year ago," Luisa said pointing to Tomoyo who just entered the door. "How did the pictorial go?"

"It was busy as always, are you feeling better?" Tomoyo replied removing her coat and hanging it by the hanger near the foyer and walking towards them grocery bags in tow. Eriol helped her carry the bags to the kitchen

Luisa nodded. "Your friend here is a great doctor… and a great cook! I finished down a whole tray of cookies he made!"

"Does that mean additional weight for you, Lui?" Tomoyo teased as she sets down the groceries.

"Tom! You never told me you sing!" Luisa whined remembering her conversation with Eriol earlier.

Tomoyo's eyes widened. "Well… I…uh…" she stammered for words.

"I don't have time for it… is pasta okay for you?" she asked averting the topic.

"Your special pasta?" Luisa asked excitedly, eyes bright like a child.

"Yup, and we'll have some chocolate ice cream for dessert." Tomoyo said, plastering a smile.

Beside her the reincarnated mage was watching closely.

* * *

I finally got to finish this chapter! I honestly had a hard time writing this chap, with all the workload of college life lingering in the background. I wrote the last part while waiting for our professor in French. Hopefully, I get to write more in between classes. It's my only form of leisure now that school is back.

Make my day and review ne?

Next chapter title: **City of Angels**


	3. City of Angels

_He loves her, her really does. But somehow he can't bring himself to tell her that. The words simply sound foreign in his mouth, like a language he or his other self never learned of._

_She always told him she loves him – everyday and every chance she has. But all that he can do is smile at her words._

_She never seemed to mind though. It was as if she was contented by the idea that she could stay close to him as much as possible. It didn't matter that he had not told her he love her. She has all the time in the world to wait. The only thing that mattered was him._

_She was very patient and he loved her for that. He knew he was being unfair and one day decided to tell her the words she longed to hear. But on the very same day he was to tell her that, he found her by the foyer, luggage in tow._

_"What are you doing?" he asked though the answer was pretty obvious._

_"I'm leaving," she simply said, giving a small smile as she puts on her coat._

_"You'll most likely get lost," he kidded. His head was spinning; his thoughts flying in the air like a leaf toyed by the wind. His mind's probably playing tricks on him again, either that or this was Kaho's terrible idea of a joke. Any second from now her guardians will appear teasing him._

_"Probably. But I'll find my way," she said, blinking back the water in her eyes. "Take good care of yourself, okay? And don't let Nakuru feed Spinel with sweets too much..."_

_"You're joking right?" he managed to mutter, not believing what was happening. Her bitter smile told him she wasn't._

_"I'll go now," she said turning towards the door._

_"I love you," he blurted out, sounding like an attempt to stop her, to not go. She did stop, set her luggage down on the tiled floor and looked at him with surprised eyes which disappeared quickly, like she was never taken aback by his words. She walked towards him, bent down lightly that she looked at him straight in the eye and gave a small smile. Outside it was raining terribly._

_"Say those words when you mean them, but I doubt if it will be for me," she said, so softly she sounded like an elderly talking to a child._

_Eriol tried his best not to wince at her words._

_"You said if I feel the same way that you do, you're sure it will be a happy ending."_

_"I did. But do you honestly feel the same way?"_

_"Why are you giving up all of a sudden?"_

_"I'm not giving up," she corrected. "How can I give up something I never had in the first place?"_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"It is not me who your heart seeks. I cannot give you the love you deserve. I thought saying that I love you every time will convince me that I do, but I cannot fool my heart or you anymore…" she said fighting back her tears but failing miserably._

_"But I love you," he repeated, this time with what he hoped sounded like certainty._

_She shook her head. "You do not love me. You're heart is somewhere else, waiting for somebody."_

_"How do you know?" he asked, anger dripping in his voice._

_"You should try to know your heart better."_

_Those were her last words and with that she left out of the house and out of his life…_

Eriol woke up, panting heavily, from the couch he could see the wall clock by the kitchen. It was almost midnight.

Running a hand on his hair, he walked to the kitchen and took a glass of water. Dinner earlier was eventful and he was tired. Luisa left two hours ago while his manager phoned in an hour later, telling him he can't make it at Tomoyo's place and will just fetch him the following morning. Not wanting to overstay his welcome he decided to just take a cab to his place but Tomoyo managed to convince him to stay. Tomoyo was reluctant to let him sleep by the couch and offered her bed but he said that was too much.

Setting his glass by the sink, Eriol walked to the huge panel windows by the living room and realized that it was raining.

From the window he could see his reflection and his other self.

"You knew those things were bound to happen, why didn't you tell me?" he asked him bitterly.

"Things that are destined to happen will happen no matter what."

"You could have at least warned me."

"It makes no difference."

"Still…"

"Are you blaming me on what has become of your relationship with the teacher?"

"I never said that."

"Your relationship ended because you could not make up your mind."

"I can! I love her!"

"Did you say those words because you want to or because you need to? Needs are different from wants Eriol"

"I…"

Clow smiled.

"You should try to know your heart better."

Eriol winced. He could feel his anger curl up in a ball at the smiling image of Clow by the window.

"Since when did you know better!" he exclaimed punching the window sending shards of glass and droplets of water everywhere. "Wasn't it you who destroyed my life in the first place?"

* * *

Tomoyo came running downstairs upon hearing the crash.

"Eriol!" she exclaimed, rushing towards the mage by the center of the room, barefooted. The strong gush of wind sent her hair flying in different directions.

Eriol looked at Tomoyo with glazed eyes.

Tomoyo felt something in her heart ache. Getting on her knees, she gave Eriol a light shake by the shoulders and managed to get his attention. Her gaze fell on his injured hand.

"I'll get the first aid kit," she said, disappearing to her room and returning briefly with a small box.

Quietly, she tended to his wounds with utmost care as Eriol stared blankly at the wall. He was stoic, his thoughts adrift, lost in the breaks between time and space. He never felt so tired in his life before. The feeling was worse than the idea of living for centuries. It was the feeling that of lost innocence… lost youth… lost life…

_I'm so tired._

The feeling of something warm sliding down his arm brought him back to his senses.

_Tomoyo? What's she doing here?_

The tingling feeling of the antiseptic against his wounds answered his unspoken question.

"Does it hurt?" she asked, starting to dress his wounds.

He shook his head no.

Silence enveloped them as the wind blew harder.

"Aren't you going to ask me what happened?" he asked not standing the silence any longer. There was something unnerving with her silence. Normal people would have fired him numerous questions, screamed or have given him a scolding on what happened but Tomoyo was silent, complacent, almost expressionless like nothing happened.

"Do I have to?" she asked.

"It's your window I broke…"

Eriol waited for her reply but she said nothing.

"Well?"

"You don't need to tell me anything, not unless you want to. Do you?"

This time Eriol went silent. Does he want her to know? They barely knew each other. They were but old classmates and that was like a good ten years ago. He was never a trusting person. But there was something within him that makes him comfortable with her, at ease, like everything will be all right.

Tomoyo patted Eriol's hand slightly with a smile. "The cuts aren't that deep, but try not to strain your hands too much."

With that she stood up smoothly and picked up Eriol's blanket and pillow.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'll have somebody fix the window first thing in the morning. For now, you'll sleep in my room."

In bed, Eriol could not tear his gaze away from Tomoyo as she drifts to sleep, her hair spread all over the creamy pillows like an intricate pattern in ebony and her skin as white as the silky sheets.

She was beautiful. Back in his tours, he's been hearing about her and even caught a glimpse of a commercial she did for a popular line of clothing.

Eriol smiled.

Her presence soothes him. It was like as if the air she breathes out is oxygen engulfing him, saving him from suffocation.

Eriol's eyebrows twitched. Lines were forming in Tomoyo's forehead like as if she was having a very bad dream. Soon she was moaning, like as if in deep pain.

Hastily, Eriol got up, opened the lampshade and tried to wake her.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

She gave a small nod. Wordlessly, she got out of bed, grabbed her robe by the vanity and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Eriol asked.

"I'll just get myself something to drink. You go to sleep. Your manager's picking you up in the morning." She replied before disappearing by the door. Eriol waited for her to get back to bed. But she didn't return quickly and he drifted to sleep.

When he awoke he was surprised to find Tomoyo fast asleep by the mahogany dining table, her arms supporting her face, a bottle of wine almost empty by her fingertips.

"Tomoyo?"

Like a jack-in-a-box Tomoyo woke up looking disheveled. "W-what…where….what time is it?" she asked more to herself than to Eriol as she walked about the room looking lost.

"Oh my God! It's nine in the morning! I'm so going to be late!" she exclaimed dashing back to her room.

Eriol who was left to himself by the dining room watched her till she disappeared to her door and turned his gaze on the fine table noticing the small blotches by the spot where Tomoyo rested her head earlier.

"Tears…"

* * *

The Earth is the 3rd planet from the Sun at a distance of about 150 million kilometers or 93.2 miles. It takes 365.256 days for the Earth to travel around the Sun and 23.9345 hours for the Earth to rotate a complete revolution. It has a diameter of 12, 756 kilometers or 7, 973 miles, making it a few hundred kilometers larger than Venus. But all these dimensions and facts are reduced into nothingness with the machinations and interventions of fate and suddenly the world is too small for Tomoyo and Eriol.

Ever since their sudden reunion that Monday morning their paths just keep on crossing much to their surprise – the coffee shop, the bookstore, the art museum, the theatre and now, Eriol is to play the piano on Relena's fashion show where Tomoyo will be modeling at.

"Don't you think there are too many coincidences between us?" Eriol once commented during rehearsal break.

Tomoyo smiled thoughtfully. "Either that or you're a stalker."

Eriol chuckled. "I'm afraid the catwalk's heartbreaker already has too many. I have to admit though that I'm pretty surprised by the way things are."

Tomoyo looked at him confused. "But I thought you can see the future…"

"I can, but I don't." Eriol explained in a bare whisper. "And even if I do, there are things beyond my comprehension."

"You seem very pleased about it though," Tomoyo commented noticing the grin within his features.

"Who am I to complain when my path gets to cross that of a beautiful damsel's?" Eriol cajoled looking at her straight in the eye.

He winked.

"Flatterer"

"I tell no lies"

"Does that mean people then were really not allowed to eat chocolate if their under twenty?" she asked teasingly.

Eriol laughed to himself, recalling the times he connived with Yamazaki in telling lies.

People believed him then. Everyone was simply so gullible. Even Chiharu's sharpness in distinguishing lies from truths was put to a test. The Daidouji heiress of course, was an exemption. _It takes one to know one after all._

"Except maybe that. _Everyone lies once in awhile._" he said feigning an innocent look.

"Don't we, Tomoyo-_chan?_" he whispered to her ear.

Tomoyo seemed taken aback by what he said and barely concealed her surprise. She moved away from him as if a touch from him will crumble her being.

"I don't lie." She said her voice expressionless, her eyes hidden by her lashes.

"Liar"

And they laughed like they have never laughed in their entire lifetimes before, the irony of their conversation mocking them.

For compared to the way they live their lives now, their lies when they were still young don't even come close.

For their lies today has fooled their families, their friends and even the world.

But it was not enough to fool their selves.

* * *

The huge TV screen illuminated the dark hotel room. It was around midnight and by the couch facing the TV screen a petite figure concealed in the darkness laid, her green eyes fixed on the tube.

By the screen was a popular talk show host, her legs primly crossed as she faces her guest after another commercial break.

Taking a quick glimpse to her cue card she flashed a toothy smile and asked, "In a time when rock bands are gaining popularity, it's quite rare for a pianist to be doing well in the music industry. What is the secret behind your success?"

"There's no secret actually. What I put into my music is something everyone else can give – though differently. And that is passion for music." a deep baritone replied as the camera shifts its focus on Eriol seating comfortably in a couch across the host's. "As much as possible, I want my music to be a reflection of my mind, heart and being… That's all there is."

The host smiled at his answer. "What piece best describes you then?"

"For me… each piece I play makes up a part of me. They're a melting pot of who I am…"

"Tell me, how is it like to be invited to perform in Relena Bouyed's awaited _City of Angels_ fashion show?"

Eriol grinned clasping his hands together.

"I feel really honored. Madame Relena is a wonderful designer with lots of great ideas. I'm really looking forward to it."

"There are rumors spreading that you and Tomoyo Daidouji, one of the show's models are an item. Are the rumors true?" the host asked curious, a teasing grin creeping to her face.

Eriol seemed startled by the question and gave off a light laugh. "Tomoyo and I are very good friends. I was an exchanged student in their class in Tomoeda back in fifth grade but I left before the school year ended. It's just here in New York that I got to see her again."

"That's like…what… twelve years?"

He nodded.

"And you're just very good friends?" the host asked disappointed the same time teasing. "Sounds like childhood sweethearts to me."

The crowd cheered. Eriol chuckled colors slightly staining his cheeks.

"You two are always seen together…"

"We share a lot of similarities."

The host sighed exasperated. "If that's what you say."

"Up next Eriol Hiirigizawa plays the piano for us. You don't want to miss that, so stay tuned!" the host announced turning to the camera.

As the tube went black a shaking cheerful voice broke the room's deafening silence.

"She's here… she's really here…"

* * *

Tomoyo stood at the small wooden platform unmoving as three seamstresses adjusted with ease the black dress she's wearing. Strapped on her back was a pair of translucent wings with silvery trimming which glimmered whenever light touches its surface towering over her petite frame.

It was two days before the fashion show and everything from the clothes, the models' make-up and the venue down to the post show's cocktail was being prepared and adjusted to perfection.

"Give it a little twirl," one of the seamstresses suggested to which Tomoyo followed. Layers of black and white chiffon swirled gracefully like a fan catching the attention of everyone in the room.

"Oh! Perfect! You look beautiful my dear!" a tall slender woman in her early forties with short gray hair and dark brown eyes exclaimed excitedly as she approached Tomoyo.

"Thank you very much, Madame Relena," Tomoyo said politely as she took another turn to allow Relena to scrutinize the dress.

"I'm so excited!" Relena said with a thick French accent as she runs a hand on the dress's silky material. "You make my work look so beautiful!"

Something flickered in Tomoyo's mind and she went silent as Madame Relena continued to fuss on her.

_"You look so cute on that dress Sakura-chan"_

_"A-arigatou… everything you make is really pretty, Tomoyo-chan."_

_"No, that's because Sakura-chan's beautiful. Anything I make is beautiful because you wear them."_

"Tomoyo?" Relena's worried voice said disrupting her train of thoughts. "_Ça va? _(Are you okay?)"

Tomoyo nodded. "Excuse me, I'll just go to the restroom," she said walking out of the room.

Once out of the confines of the crowd she helped herself by the couch, a hand rubbing her temples gently.

"Are you okay?" Eriol asked walking towards her upon noticing her ashen face.

"I-I'm just…" Tomoyo stammered forcing a smile. And then everything went black.

* * *

He knows everything.

He can explain every mystery in the universe and even beyond that without batting an eyelash. But for the first time in his two lifetimes all his wisdom and knowledge was of no help to him as he stared at her sleeping figure by his lap.

The general rehearsal was over and they were the only ones left on the set. Earlier he saw her walk out of the room with an ashen face and instinctively he found himself holding her close till she drifted to sleep.

The staff insisted in waking her up so he can go home. But he didn't want to disrupt her sleep and promised them instead that he'll keep watch of her and drive her home as soon as she wakes up.

She looked so pained yet she never shed a single tear.

It's been three hours since the last of the staff left and he sat there unmoving, watching the movement of her chest as she breathes.

_How can something so beautiful be so sad?_

Cautiously, he tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. By his fingers slightest contact with her skin he quickly withdrew his hands away, scared.

Since the day she ran her car unto him, he was no longer the same.

He knew that.

And what he knew scares him.

She was taking his misery away.

She was destroying his lies – the lies that fooled everyone and for a moment even his self.

That he was cursed and bound to be unhappy, that what he's enduring were consequences of his past.

And she showed him a glimmer of comfort when he woke up on her bed that rainy evening and he knew he didn't want to live in lies anymore.

And he wants to bring her into the light too.

* * *

**FATA**

**CHAPTER III: CITY OF ANGELS**

* * *

An eye is an organ that detects light. Different kinds of light-sensitive organs are found in a variety of creatures. The simplest eyes do nothing but detect whether the surroundings are light or dark. More complex eyes are used to provide the sense of vision.

He can see beyond what ordinary humans can see.

The eyes are windows to one's soul after all.

But her eyes were always hidden, always blank, glazed with an expression that tells its looker there's nothing to find there, that it's useless to even try.

And if he wants to bring her to the light he has to reveal her eyes first…

* * *

Disclaimer: I own no CCS

I'm sorry for the very late update. School's been a drag. I happen to update because it's already my sembreak (YAY!) And I now have a beta-reader! Many thanks to Babylonian Princess!

Also, I'd appreciate if my reviewers will log in (if they have an account) or leave their email addresses, that way I can thank you "personally", ne?

* * *

The whole set was designed with a mythical landscape lit by bejeweled scones hanging at different lengths from the ceiling. White calla lilies lined the long winding ramp sandwiched by rows of velvety chairs. By the center of the stage connected to the staircase leading to the third floor was the grand piano beautifully black and shining.

It was the day of the fashion show. Everyone was everywhere checking on everything and anything. Tension was all over the air it was almost nauseating. The clothes were checked over and over again while models walked through and forth the ramp as the lighting system was adjusted for what seems like the umpteenth time.

By the room adjacent to the dressing room members of the crew helped the models put on mechanical wings attached on harnesses as the stage manager gave them a short recap of how the show will proceed.

"As soon as the piano starts playing we'll have the angels ascend from the fifth floor. Lily, Germaine and Adriane will first hit the ramp while Veronique and Tomoyo will land by the third floor staircase leading to the ramp," the manager reminded them. "There'll be a crew member there. She'll prompt you if it's your cue already. Any questions?"

"Are these wings really this heavy?" Tomoyo asked light heartedly as she and her colleagues tried to keep their balance. The wings now attached to the harness were heavier than last time they put it on.

The manager smiled. "As they say…"

"Beauty comes with a price!" the girls finished in chorus. They all laughed.

_Beauty comes with a price._

* * *

It was already her cue. Just as rehearsed she walked down the plight of stairs perfectly in sync with Eriol's playing.

She was graceful, her heels barely making contact with the floor like as if she was walking in midair. Her eyes accustomed to flashes of light bored straight into the camera facing her direction. Eyes followed her in awe.

She was the catwalk's heartbreaker and this was her spell.

Hands trained on the piano Eriol smiled at Tomoyo's back.

It was time.

Eyes fixed on her back he started to play a tune he once played when he was but ten years old – a tune that binds him, her and two guests at the far end corner of the room to a past long forgotten, where everything was completely different from the way things were right then.

Tomoyo froze, her eyes widening in shock.

For a fraction of a second she felt her vision blur and tasted something salty by the edges of her upper lip.

She clenched her fists, trying to keep her composure.

She was shaking. Taking a deep breath she continued to walk.

The photographer lowered his camera and watched her retreating back.

"What's wrong?" his assistant asked him.

"S-she's… she's breaking…"

_"Tomoyo-chan… have you worn anything you made?"_

_"N-no, why ask Sakura-chan?"_

_"It's just that you've always worked on things because of me. Are you fine with that?"_

_"Why of course! I told you before right? Your happiness is my happiness as well."_

_"But I don't like that!"_

_"Sakura-chan?"_

_"It's so unfair… it makes me feel selfish… you've always been nice to me. B-but I can never return your feelings… I can never return Tomoyo-chan's feelings…'_

_"Stop it, Sakura-chan. I told you…"_

_"No! That's just so unfair! You deserve better, Tomoyo-chan…"_

_"Listen Sakura-chan…"_

_"No! I really love you. You're the sister I never had…"_

_"Sakura-chan please…"_

_"Listen to me! You deserve better… you deserve better Tomoyo-chan…"_

_"I said stop it!"_

Tomoyo blinked back her tears. She wanted to leave. She knew she can't though. The fashion show was far from over and the models were supposed to line up by the end of the show. Luisa and Madame Relena will surely notice if she went missing.

She felt her tears land on her fists.

She was losing control.

In haste she stood up and walked out of the dressing room only to run into somebody.

"I-I'm sorry, I wasn't looking," she apologized getting on her feet.

"Tomoyo-chan?"

Tomoyo hearing her name turned and was surprised on who she saw.

She felt her throat go dry. Standing in front of her was the last person she expected to see that afternoon.

"It really is you! Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura exclaimed encircling her arms around Tomoyo.

Tomoyo was at a lost. She could feel her world crumble piece by piece and as if to save her, the stage manager appeared calling them for the final line up.

Quickly, she removed Sakura-arms and gave her a slight bow. "Please excuse me."

Without looking back she left the auburn haired girl and went after her colleagues.

"Tomoyo-chan…"

* * *

"Stay away from me!" Tomoyo barked as she runs towards the fire exit door in a fury.

"I just want to talk to you, why are you running away?" Eriol said running after Tomoyo. Right after the show he tried to have a word with the lass who like a madman rushed out of the dressing room pushing her way against her colleagues.

"I am not running away! Why are you following me anyway!" Tomoyo snapped, her heels clicking profusely on the tiled stairs.

"You can't run away forever!" Eriol exclaimed now taking his steps two at a time. _Since when did she become a fast runner?_

"Just who the hell do you think you are! I don't need any help – especially yours." Tomoyo cried out enraged. She really should have removed the oversized wings before deciding to dash out of the dressing room right after the show. Her three and a half inch high heels weren't helpful either. "I never asked for help in the first place!"

Eriol leaped the remaining five steps and managed to grab Tomoyo's wrist. "Listen!"

"Let go of me!" Tomoyo persisted, her nails scratching the mage who still did not let go. But she was furious, enraged down to the bone and she pulled herself away from him. She pulled pretty hard though and she lost her balance and fell.

She shut her eyes fearful of her crash.

_**Thud**_

_**Thud**_

_**Thud**_

She opened her eyes confused and found Eriol cushioning her fall.

"_Daijoubu?_ (Are you okay?)" he worriedly asked, blood trickling from his forehead, his glasses broken.

Tears filled Tomoyo's eyes.

"_Baka…_"

* * *

"Madame Relena, congratulations for a wonderful show. I'm pretty intrigued with the title. Correct me if I'm wrong but was it inspired by the movie featuring Nicolas Cage and Meg Ryan?"

"Yes, I have to say. I saw the movie a good seven years ago. It's about a woman who didn't believe in angels until she fell in love with one. The whole show's my own version though. I thought that…"

"That?"

_"That everybody's an angel with broken wings caught in this busy city… We all just need to heal and fly our way back to heaven."_

* * *

Phew! I finally finished writing this chapter. I wrote this right after posting the second chapter but I was not satisfied with the way it turned out and had to wait till inspiration hits again. It's not as long as the second chapter but I like it as it is.

I hope it makes sense.

An additional note to everyone: the concept about the fashion show isn't made up. Victoria's Secret once had a show like that in 2001 only it's a lingerie line.

Sembreak is almost over but rest assured that this fic will be completed before the year ends.

**Now **this is the part where you click the button at the lower left corner and tell me the following:

What you think about this chapter

What you hate about this chapter

What you like about this chapter

What you expect to see next chapter

Your opinion is very much appreciated! Thanks!

**Preview:**

"What is this?"

"A wedding invitation."

**FATA CHAPTER IV: BEAUTIFUL RELEASE**

**_Things are seldom what they seem_**

Review ne?hugs


End file.
